The Sea Princess & The Pilot
by Rebel0123
Summary: A War of Naval, Air, and Land. Where a small Island Chain is in between two Super Power in Control of the Water Route for Trade. Four Pilots from a Famous Squadron. Flying old WW2 Craft with Modern Tech. Read Secret Love, Hurt, Gore, Language, and Much more.


14 June 2016

The Sea Princess & The Pilot

Prologue

This is a story of a Royal Family Princess and Pilot. This will test love, hurt, war front, romance, joy; where both the Pilot and the Princess get to know one another as they share and tell stories of the past to one another. The Princess will be asking first due to the pilots training and how he was taught in his homeland on the mainland. Then the Pilot will be asked the same way from the princess.

The openness of the fresh clear air, the seagulls flying along as the sound of a three bladed aircraft of a trainer P-40 flying along the coastline just doing regular patrol, as the lone craft flies beside the coast; finishing up the route and patrol, turning to the base the lone pilot headed back to Fort Outlook. A Naval Air/ Army Airbase on the south coast of the Mainland. As the young pilot level his wings, just looking over his right shoulder as he saw only the crystal sea. Radioing the tower for permission to land and was granted. The sound of his P 40 whining engine as his landing gears locked into place and the wheels touch down on the runway, as he came to a stop and began moving to the taxiway and next to his hanger, where the rest of his squadron was waiting for him.

The squadron name has its fear within and across the Mainland and the 32-island chain; it even reaches as far as to the Westland. The squadron "Shadow Wolf" is known for fear tactics and the leap into weapon tech. The Mainlander capital "Mir" is about 98k NM north of Fort Outlook, and home to 80 million people. Next the 32 Island Chain capital "Jerusalem" is about 32k NM west from Fort Outlook and is homed to 6k people on 26 of the chain while 6 remain inhabitable, due to volcanic activity. Lastly is the Westland, which is 196k nm WSW of Fort Outlook, and is home to 3 times the people than the Mainland.

The Mainland and Westland have been at war for many years; having spilt blood on both sides just for control of the mid transited water gap. Caught in the gap is the 32 Island Chain, and the history of these islands is that they are peaceful people, having no part in any war. Due to the war, the 32 Island's had agreed to the mainland terms and is using island 14 for an AA/NA (Army Air/Naval Air) Base, just to help guard it after the last attack from the Westland Army/Naval Air in 26 BC

Many people of the 32-island chain do not believe that war can come to them, not with the mainland AANA having a base on island 14 called Seiran. As the AANA of the mainland, prepare for the arrival of Shadow Wolf squadron in the next 6 hours. Even though the squadron will be landing at night due to their skills and training, plus having the top of the line aircraft with built in red lights and night tech. As the squadron left the mainland 10 hours before dust, they had crossed the mainland navy at Parris Island (A key island for the navy making it their version of Midway Island) turning to head the island 14. As they made their way they cited the airfield they made very one by one and landed on the runway to the taxiway, the Shadow Wolf squadron arrive on time and with no problems.

03:00 hours the squadron were welcome by the other pilots to island 14 or known as Seiran and did spend time looking around all they did was to dismount and began to be debrief from their long hour of flight. Knowing that the squadron is a night time TNFS and became famous as the mainland TNFS and now they are be going back to the front line again.

They were told by daylight hours they can explore the island 15 just by walking over or riding their bikes, which was in storage on base and were shipped there later ahead of them. By the time, they left the TFSB getting new money and all weapon free pass to carry with them on both islands. At 06:00, the town on island 15 home to the royal family and 2/3 of the population of the capital was alive as fishing and regular boats follow by the people moving about. However, knowing the squadron they were at the hanger expecting their planes, before heading into town to look around and see what this place have to offer.

The shadow wolf squadron knows about their lead flight "Lone Wolf", as he joins the mainland from this same island. That is why he left early for something. Nevertheless, the rest just let it be and went back looking for their planes. On his night painted Harley Davidson and riding up to the places where an old friend is now working. Riding up on the back of the royal family home the parks under the cherry tree by the back gate. Reaching into his bag, he only pulls out a letter from someone that finally got the job she wanted. A small smile came onto his face as he looked up at the head maid room window and waited. By now that peddles of the cherry tree was falling and the window open to show a beautiful young lady.

After a while, she stares out to the bay, thinking that he might have gotten her letter. Opening the letter and reading it. 'Dear Lone Wolf, I finally made it head maid to take care of the mistress at the Royal places. It been a long time since I heard from you, but I have been busy myself. Granted that if you are still out there, I do not regret the past, but we have to move on, which you might have already. From your friend. Faith'

Closing the letter and placing it back into the bag looking up and seeing his friend looking at the bay. She then moved her head to the cherry tree and saw him under the one they stood before he headed to the mainland. Without wasting time, she lightly jogged to meet him. Coming out of the back door and seeing him on the other side of the Iron Gate; again she jogged and met him at the gate after 10 years of not seeing him. She held onto the iron bars so tightly; all he did was walked up and rested his hand over hers. Almost wanting to cry she call his name. "Se…" She was stopped and was reminded what his new name was. "Told you to call me Lone Wolf. Never call me by my first name." Was what he told her. As he leans into the bars still holding her hands.

They spoke for 20 minutes and told him that she needs to get back to work. 'The mistress wouldn't dress herself.' With that, he just nodded and let go and watched her as she headed back to the house. She turned around to find him on his bike and heading out. When she got back up high and ready to close the window she saw him on his bike going onto the bridge. The sound of his bike made her smile knowing that she was glad to see him again after 20 years. As he went on as the squadron walked the rest of the base as the LoneWolf headed to the Hills of Souls on island 14, on the east side of the island with this in mind after 20 years. He got his chance to visit the grave of his family, which was killed in 6 BC when he was at the age of 10. Now looking over the site and just in the background is the base, which was not there when this island was attacked in the period. The city was also attacked, that is why there is a more grave site with island 15 and 16 here. Looking one more time and began to leave only staying for a small time before making his way to the rest of the squadron at the Fighter Wing Tabs and Bar.

Meeting up with his comrades at the hanger they started their plan to head to the Tab and Bar. By 20:00, the squadron was having a time with the other squadron eating and drinking plus get to know the locals on the island. Talking with the other squadron's flight lead just chatting and getting info on the mystery spy boat. By then a young lady (in her 20s) came by and dropped off the leaders their drinks and leaving with a smile, plus a little red in the face due to the flight lead of the Shadow Wolf Squadron. Knowing this the other leads was making jokes to him and saying that they need to get a room; nothing like a good old joke to make everyone laugh.

Finishing his drink just signaling the girl to bring him another drink and a menu to order something to eat. As the young girl placed the drink down she was given a tip and a small paper with the build number and a time when the locals are allowing on the base. The rest of his squadron never caught what happen until the 198th AA Squadron walked in making themselves sound and look like assholes. One of the told the bartender their drinks and headed to rejoin his guys at a booth. Yet they never saw the ShadowWolf squadron and started talking trash about them a little out loud, yet they're in the same Bar. When the girl brought them their drinks, and making her way back behind the bar, but was grab by her forearm and pull into the and was asking them to let her go when the leader of the 198th AA Squadron ask why if they want to ask her to have some fun with them. With these guys messing around and making a bad name to the Mainland itself, the Aces of mainland nodded to one another and waited for their flight lead. Looking at his watch he timed it right and inform the other flight lead of the 21st Fighter Wing to help out. Passing his boys and stopping at the booth where they had the girl and place a gold Mainland Royal Crown Coin giving to only to Aces of Aces and high ranking officers.

Placing the coin on the table showing the mainland crown and wait for them to respawn to it. Soon the four pilots saw the coin and looked at it not caring they mainly laugh, only to be told by the LoneWolf. "Stand and give an Officer their respect or get reported to fail to follow orders."

With some more laughing and girl was able to get away while Number 4 cover her making sure they weren't going to grab her again. With this, the leader of the 198th AA Squadron got up and looked at the Aces and laugh at the orders saying they "we're off duty" and can care less even if there was an officer in the room. Judging from his body stance he was ready for a fight if he can get the girl. Stepping up close and standing on the aces dress shoes, then hell hit the fan when the leader swing at Lone Wolf only to stop by number 2 who happen to give a nasty left hook, knocking him leveling him onto the table breaking it including the squadron drinks due to his weight. Then hell ready broke out as the ShadowWolf number 3 and 4 deal with the other pilots, while Lone Wolf goes pay for any damage done to the bar. By this time the 198th AA Squadron was thrown out by the ShadowWolf Squadron cover in blood and buses.

At 07:00. The 198th Squadron was reported back to the mainland due to their action on Island 14. Yet they fail to give the royal crown top pilots any respect, due to the lack of caring. Having to deal with the matter ShadowWolf squadron remain on the island and began training new pilots and current as well as them self for the war. 13:00 hour the squadron had landed to rearm after doing some training and was brief about a Westland spy craft that sails near Island 10 and 12 every month for what the squadron don't know. Being train and able to fly at night called the royal crown best pilots of the mainland.

Even as the night painted P61 are loaded the ShadowWolf waited for orders while sitting inside their planes. Sitting on the runway with the sound of their engine running the time was past 00:30 hours when radio silence was broken from the tower. "ShadowWolf you have the green light; clear for takeoff."

"Roger" As the squadron thunder down the runway.

"ShadowWolf, head for 3-0-1-5 FAT!"

"Roger climbing and heading to 3-0-1-5 FAT."

Climbing to 3,000 ft. in their P61, and heading to where they spotted the ship. The area around island 10 and 12 were the craft favorite area to listen to the Mainland radio and intercepting mission going and coming. Within 30 minutes in flight no. 4 spotted the craft. Being a light armor Recon Tactical Patrol (RTPT), armed with 3 MG 42, 2 external short range torpedoes, a crew of 10, and have the range up to 3000 NM. At the same time, the Mainland Navy sent 3 light Cruisers, The Royal, Atlanta, and Slava to intercept it. "Number 3-4 roll in and dump the flash. Let's blind them while we got them there." Said LoneWolf. "Roger 3-4 rolling… now." Said Grim. As him and Tyler roll and dive at the RTPT. Armed with a 3-foot-long FC (Flash Canister) they drop to 900 ft. over the craft and release their FC. Pulling up with time counting down, the FC brush at 200 ft. and the two canisters blinded the crew onboard the RTPT and ran it aground.

As no.1-2 roll in after 2 minutes and shot up the boat with the P61 4 x 20 mm auto cannons HE rounds causing the boat to catch fire causing a 3rd of the crew to be wounded, after all planes level up with one another the light from the CL Royal shine on the craft and sending a party from Atlanta and Slava to capture them, with this ShadowWolf have done their job and RTB (Return To Base) for the night.


End file.
